


Daddy Dearest

by Criminalmind1927



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminalmind1927/pseuds/Criminalmind1927
Summary: We know how much our boys loved to be called “Daddy”.





	Daddy Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back on Friday with the formal wear prompt!

* * *

Rhett wished he could’ve counted how many times Link referred to the two of them as “Daddies” in today’s More. Link knew that Rhett had a special affinity for the term, and he had a sneaking suspicion that Link was increasing the frequency of the descriptor on purpose. And when the cameras stopped rolling and Link gave a teasing look to his right, his suspicions were confirmed. Rhett shook his head, hid his smile, and said nothing, refusing to take the bait. At least... not yet.

“That’s lunch, folks!” As the crew cleaned up the set in preparation for the post-lunch segment, Link leaned over and set his hand on Rhett’s upper thigh. He spoke low in Rhett’s ear. 

“Wanna have lunch in the office today?” Link hinted not-so subtly. His voice was hopeful, with a tinge of desperation that Rhett couldn’t resist.

“Yeah.” Rhett’s throat was dry as he spoke. They stood together and walked to their shared office. Rhett took deep breaths as he was actively willing his erection to stay down in his tight jeans. 

Link bit his lip and hid his mischievous smile as he walked into the room with Rhett trailing close behind. As soon as the office door shut, Rhett gave Link a playful shove against it. Link was grinning like the cat who ate the canary. 

He pinned Link’s arms up against the door and began to murmur into his neck, “Why are you being such a naughty boy today, baby?” He circled his hips until he was pressing his growing erection against Link. 

Link's eyes were wide and he spoke with feigned innocence, “I dunno what you’re referring to… Daddy.” Rhett laughed and began to suckle Link’s neck.

“Of course you don’t, baby.” He sucked harder and ground his hips hard, and Link moaned and pulled his arms free to grab Rhett’s ass. Rhett chuckled low, “What am I gonna do with you?” 

“I’m sure you can think of a couple things.” Link grabbed Rhett’s hand and pressed it against his hardness. “...Daddy.” His voice was no longer teasing, but breathy and heavy with need in Rhett’s ear.

Rhett growled and rumbled, “Yeah, I can think of a few.” He gave the man’s cock a possessive squeeze. Link gasped and rutted into Rhett’s large hand and let his head fall into the crook of Rhett’s neck. 

“Oh god… do we… you think we have time?” Link was already panting and clawing at Rhett’s back.

Rhett nodded, “Can’t start without us, right?” 

Link’s eyes twinkled and he nodded, “Uh huh…” Rhett swept the smaller man into his arms and started to walk towards the loft steps. He stopped at the bottom of the steps, looked up the flight of stairs, and set Link down. 

“Yeah, I can’t carry you up the stairs, bo. Daddy’s getting too old,” he joked. 

“Don’t lie. You just wanna stare at my ass when I walk up the steps.” Link gave Rhett’s lip a teasing bite and then a soothing swipe of his talented tongue. Rhett swatted Link’s behind and did indeed revel in the view as Link turned to head up the stairs. 

“Get up there and let Daddy take care of you.”

The men ascended the stairs, grateful for what their relationship had become. Comfortable, intimate, but still playful and exciting. Link could still make Rhett’s pulse race, and was sometimes the only man who could talk him down from the ledge. Rhett was a lucky man, and he knew it. 

When they reached the top, Rhett held Link’s face in his hands, both of them content to just stare lovingly into each other’s eyes. 

After a few moments, Link let out a breathy, “I love you, Rhett.” Rhett smiled wide and gave Link a wet smooch. 

“I love you, Link.” Their lips met again, the warm softness of the other’s melting the worries and doubts of the day away, sealing their love with endless kisses. Link sighed dreamily and began to play with Rhett’s nipples under his shirt. Teasing soft touches that made Rhett purr with pleasure. Rhett growled and pushed Link onto the couch, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

“Now flip over, Daddy wants to make you squirm.” 

Rhett was relentless, and licked all around Link’s entrance with gusto and overt enthusiasm. He spread Link’s cheeks and moaned quietly, his tongue spreading his saliva all around, until it began dripping onto Link’s balls. He then started to give Link’s rim a few circles with his thumb. Link was practically screaming.

Rhett began to insert his stiff tongue into Link, lubing his entrance, but pulled out to playfully scold Link, “Shhh, baby. You want everyone to know what their bosses are doing on their lunch break?” 

“Yes!! Yes!! Want everyone to know! Want them all to know how well Daddy fucks me.” 

“Jesus, baby.” Rhett got to his knees and slid in to Link’s wet and waiting entrance. “You’re such a filthy boy today.” He gave Link’s ass a slap for good measure.

“Please, Daddy! Fuck me good, Daddy!” 

And Rhett obliged. And the crew of Mythical Entertainment ate their various pastas and sandwiches, and pretended not to hear the cries of ‘Harder, Daddy!’ coming from their bosses’ office. They were kind of used to it by now anyway...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my heart sing! Thanks for reading! 😘😘😘


End file.
